Stolen Moments
by suddenlysalad
Summary: just a short one shot of the king and queen enjoying a few moments alone.


A/N: just a little one-shot to help break some writer's block. plus, i just love these two a lot. i apologize for any mistakes. i wrote this late and probably won't catch any mistakes right now. -

It was rather late in the afternoon while the Queen was looking for her husband. She hadn't seen him since breakfast, and had began to worry he was overworking himself once more. It had been a while since she had last checked her husband's study, not finding him there earlier. She placed her hands behind her back as she headed down the hallway. Not too long had she arrived at his work spot. There was a guard stationed outside his door, who gave the Queen a bow before she entered the room.

The King didn't bother to look up to see who entered the room. He kept his focus on the parchment in front of him, gently tapping his fingers against the oak desk. The Queen walked over towards him, gently placing her hand the one scribbling something on the aged paper. He looked up at her before giving her a warm smile. The poor man looked absolutely exhausted. He had been working day and night for things that were suppose to be taken care of.

His wife took the quill from his hand, gently setting it on top of the paper. He gave her a confused look before clearing his throat, "Cassie, dear." He addressed her, "What are you doing? I've got quite the load of work to finish."

She let out a slight laugh before moving her hand from his, smoothing a bit of his hair back, "You're working yourself too hard, my love." She said, taking his hand to pull him up from his chair, "Come take a walk with me." The King looked at her and reluctantly followed, figuring that there wasn't much of a point to fight with her. He had usually lost majority of the fights or discussions that they had between each other. She was clever and quick with her words, easily knowing what to say to convince someone.

The Queen laced her arm through her husband's, resting her head on his broad shoulder. She had missed the time with him for much too long. The only alone time they would ever get was when the day was done and over with. Even then, both were too tired to socialize with each other or do any other sorts of activities. The life of royalty was somewhat hard and stressful most of the time.

The couple headed outdoors, into the gardens. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining and the temperature was just right. There was a slight breeze emitting a salty smell from the sea. The scenery was quite lovely seeing as the flowers were in bloom. It was all quite relaxing and wonderful.

They continued their walk in silence before going down further to the beachside to truly get some alone time. The guards only stationed themselves to a certain point and certain areas outside. The Queen knew the exact spot where there was absolutely no one and blissful silence.

After a few more minutes, the destined spot had finally been reached. The Queen headed down, sitting down by the shore. She took her shoes off, placing them next to her before patting a spot in the sand for her husband, "Come sit, Bastion." She said, motioning for him again. He gave her a knowing look before sitting down next to her. Her arms found their way around his, her head resting back onto his shoulder. He smiled before slightly turning his head, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "So, why did you pull me from work?" He asked. Cassandra looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I already told you, dear." She replied, "You need a break. You've been working since this morning, and you look run-down. You've got to learn to pace yourself."

"Pace myself? Now I can hardly do that when so many things have to get done. You know that as well as I do." He said. His wife shrugged before resuming her normal position.

"Of course I know that. But you dear are terrible at learning when enough is enough for one day." She said, playing with his hand. The King sighed before giving up and the discussion. Sometimes there was really no winning with her. She smirked as approval for her winning before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She slightly stretched out her legs, letting some of the cool water brush against her feet.

"You can't win all the discussions, dear." He reminded her before standing up. The Queen raised an eyebrow at him.

"I beg to differ, darling." She replied, standing along with him. Cassandra brushed off her skirt before placing her shoes back on, "I believe you've only been able to win about three or four of the conversations." She playfully teased.

The King put his arm around his wife's shoulder, pulling her close, "Hmm. I think that's close enough. I should be grateful that I married someone so smart to begin with." He said. Cassandra laughed, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Just be thankful I have a thing for books, love." The Queen muttered, smiling at him.

They began their walk back to the castle, being much more slow this time. Bastion had a tight hold around her as they walked, knowing the nice moment would be short lived once they got back. Unless they were able to sneak out to retire for the day. He stopped them for a moment to admire some of the lilies that had fully blossomed. The King knew that they were his wife's favourite flower. He gently picked one, toying with it for a moment.

He handed it to his wife, who accepted it with a smile and kiss.

They walked to the castle with smiles on their faces and hands intertwined. It was also lovely to get stolen moments like those.


End file.
